LUST
by SasShin0411
Summary: Sesungguhnya tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar berhati baik. Lalu, siapa sebenarnya di antara kita yang pantas mendapat simpati? AkaKuro/DLDR/Yaoi
Kaca jendela yang basah terkena rinai hujan jelas terefleksi dalam bola mata langitnya. Hujan. Basah. Dingin. Indah. Sekaligus mengandung gairah. Seperti ia yang berdiri diam depan jendela kaca besar di dalam apartemen mewah lantai 16. Polos. Telanjang. Namun tidak kedinginan. Bagaimana dia kedinginan ketika tubuh telanjangnya masih menyisakan bintik-bintik kringat setelah kegiatan nikmatnya yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lihatlah tanda merah di seluruh tubuhnya!

Dia bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang polos.

Wajahnya masih datar saja. sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pemikirannya barusan. Entah kenapa dia sedikit bangga dengan itu. Hei, lihat senyum tipis itu! _Kuroko kecil yang polos sudah mulai nakal heh_?

Kepala biru itu menggeleng pelan setelah ia mendengar suara samar sang ibu di kepalanya.

 _Bukan saat yang tepat membayangkan ibu_. Batinnya.

Tangan kecil seputih salju itu menyentuh permukaan datar kaca. Matanya memandang pemandangan kota malam Tokyo yang luar biasa indah. Bagai lautan lampu.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan_?

Pertanyaan yang hanya sepintas terlintas. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak penasaran untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Yang membuatnya lebih penasaran justru suasana hatinya saat ini. Begitu damai. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa menyesal apalagi rasa bersalah setelah melakukan sebuah dosa. Dosa yang begitu indah.

Kelopak mata itu menutup. Tarikan nafas diambil dan hembusan nafas pelan setelahnya.

Suara kemricik air yang dari tadi terdengar sudah menghilang. Suara pintu mengudara. Sunyi.

"Mau mandi sekarang?" suara bariton yang begitu dalam dan maskulin menyapa. Kuroko masih bergeming. Suara kekehan kecil diikuti pertanyaan lain dengan nada jail. "Atau satu kali lagi ronde panas sebagai penutupan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko membuka netra. Berbalik perlahan.

Pemuda tampan berambut merah cerah dengan _bathrobe_ putih membungkus tubuh tegap ideal singgah di ruang pandangnya. Kuroko tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa menghadapi senyum berjuta arti dan tatapan tak terdefinisi dari sepasang manik heterokrom di hadapannya.

Menahan nafas pun percuma.

Huuftt

"Sesukamulah, tuan _pervert_!" balas Kuroko dengan kerlingan nakal. "Jadi, mau permainan yang seperti apa lagi sekarang?"

 **Lust**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Rated M**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Fanfic**

 **Original By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **SasShin present**

Semua berawal dari suatu malam suram. Bagi Kuroko pribadi.

Malam dislimuti gerimis. Malam di mana pertengkaran pertamanya dengan sang kekasih setelah enam bulan mereka memutuskan merajut hubungan kekasih.

Belum ada seminggu kalau Kuroko ingat-ingat.

Saat itu Kuroko tengah dalam masa kawin sepertinya. Haus sentuhan seorang Kagami Taiga, cahayanya. Melancarkan berbagai aksi untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang kekasih. _Tidak! Perhatian saja tidak cukup! Aku butuh gairah Kagami-kun!_ Teriaknya malam itu di apartemen mewah si pemuda Amerika.

Kagami-kun yang memang pada dasarnya hanya bergairah kepada basket menganggap saat itu Kuroko hanya butuh perhatian. Mencoba mengelus kepala, tampikan kasar yang ditrima. Mencoba mengecup lembut bibir, gigitan penuh nafsu yang didapat. Kontan Kagami gelagapan. Tidak bermaksud menolak hanya saja reflek tubuhnya membuatnya mendorong tubuh kecil Kuroko.

Laki-laki yang sedang _horny_ akan menjadi sangat sensitif dalam berbagai hal. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun menolaku?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan dan wajah penuh sirat terluka. Kagami hanya bisa geleng-geleng panik. Tangan mencoba menggapai dan lagi-lagi ditampik kasar. "Kalau Kagami-kun tidak menginginkan aku, tinggal bilang saja! jangan begini!" Kuroko semakin lepas kendali.

Sakit hati atas penolakan tambatan hati membuat Kuroko buta hati dan tuli. Sengaja tuli.

Tanpa mempedulikan usaha Kagami untuk menjelaskan, pemuda biru langsung melesat pergi.

 _Jangan lupa selalu memakai mantel, Kuroko! Kau tidak pernah bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin_.

Di saat marah masih saja terngiang perhatian yang sering diberikan sang kekasih. Kuroko kembali untuk mengambil mantel coklatnya yang tertinggal. _Mantel pemberian Kagami-kun, langsung dari Amerika_. Lagi-lagi membatin. Tidak rela melepaskan tapi lebih tidak rela memperlihatkan.

"Kuroko! Dengarkan-"

Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menghilang lagi. Kagami hanya bisa memijat kening. Tidak habis pikir kekasihnya yang kalem dan polos bisa menjadi keras kepala jika sedang _ngambek_ keinginannya tidak dituruti.

"Mungkin Kuroko ingin sendiri dulu,"

Kagami Taiga. Pemuda tinggi berwajah sangar adalah pemuda paling tidak peka yang pernah ada. Sudah terbukti.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya dikenal sebagai pribadi yang baik hati dan selalu tenang dalam bersikap.

Itu dulu. Malam itu Kuroko berambisi merubah pandangan orang tentangnya.

 _Terutama Kagami-kun_.

Menjadi pemuda yang liar dan nakal adalah tujuan utamanya. Sekaleng bir dari konbini terdekat membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser. Beralkohol rendah tapi sangat berdampak untuk Kuroko yang biasanya hanya mengkonsumsi segelas _Vanilla Milkshake_.

Berjalan sempoyongan di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo dengan wajah memerah membuat Kuroko merasa menjadi pria sejati. Tertawa bangga ketika orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menyingkir.

 _Lihat, Kagami-kun! Sekarang aku jauh lebih maco darimu!_ Rapalnya persis preman-preman mabok di terminal.

Kuroko ingat, dulu sekali saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP – sepertinya- kapten klub basketnya pernah mengatakan kalau seekor kelinci tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi singa, atau semacam itu. Otak maboknya ternyata sangat payah untuk dipaksa berpikir. Yang jelas Kuroko mempercayai kata-kata itu sekarang. Sekuat hati mencoba untuk bertahan, kepala dan perut sudah mencapai batasnya. Kuroko jongkok di tempat terdekat dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perut di sana. Tersiksa sekali.

Pandangan mulai blur dan kedua kaki luar biasa lemas. Mencoba berdiri tapi ia muntah kembali. Cairan berbau kurang sedap itu terciprat cukup banyak pada ban mobil yang kebetulan tengah terparkir di tempat itu. Tidak sedikit yang menempel pada badan mobil. Kuroko berkedip sekali dua kali mencoba mencerna situasi.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"

 _Terlambat_.

Dengan matanya yang semakin berat Kuroko bisa melihat siluet pemuda tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Namun Kuroko belum bisa melihat wajah si pria. Sangat pusing untuk dipakai mendongak.

"Kau muntah di mobilku, pemabuk kecil!"

Nada suara itu kini semakin meninggi. Sepasang kaki dengan celana kain warna hitam dan sepatu resmi berwarna hitam mengkilat mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Tanpa melihat pun Kuroko bisa merasakan tatapan tajam si pria pemilik mobil. Kuroko mencoba mengangkat wajah.

Merah.

"Kagami-... kun?" tanya Kuroko fokus tidak fokus. Siluet warna merah blur dan bersatu dengan warna kuning lampu teras sebuah kafe. Ahh pusing sekali. Kuroko menggeleng-geleng mencoba mengusir pusing.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara yang sama kembali bersuara tetapi kini dengan nada ragu dan siluet itu terlihat mendekat. Kuroko masih asyik menggeleng-geleng.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sampai kau kacau begini?" bertanya lagi. Kuroko merasa si pria tidak dikenal sangat cerewet. Dan hei, apa maksudnya kekehan menyebalkan itu?

Merasa terhina. Tubuh yang dari awal memang sudah ringkih itu langsung berdiri tanpa memperhitungkan keadaan kepalanya yang semakin berputar cepat. Kaki goyah. Hampir saja terjengkang kalau tidak ada genggaman erat di lengan kanannya. Apa lagi kalau bukan tangan si pria yang kini semakin terkekeh geli. Sok kuat, Kuroko melepaskan genggaman itu. Tubuh ambruk keras ke pintu mobil. Wajah dipaksa mendongak ke arah lawan bicara yang –entah siapa itu.

Merah semakin jelas.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah lihat_.

Menggeleng kasar menghilangkan pikiran sadar dan tidak sadar. Fokus kembali terarah ke merah itu. Mencoba fokus kepada wajah si pria tapi masih blur. Kuning. Putih. Merah. Hei kenapa ada burung-burung kecil juga? Lagi-lagi ia merosot tapi kedua lengannya kini ditahan oleh dua tangan kuat. Pantat Kuroko tidak jadi berciuman dengan aspal jalan.

"Tidak usah sok kuat! Bertahun-tahun berlalu kau masih saja merepotkan, Tetsuya!"

Suara itu kini terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Kuroko bergidik geli saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat singgah di perpotongan lehernya.

Reflek melindungi diri. Didorongnya kasar dada si pria. Decihan pelan terdengar dari pihak yang didorong.

"Tidak sopan! Sudah seenaknya memanggil nama kecil sekarang kau mau berbuat asusila hah?" Kuroko mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka lawan bicara yang kini tengah... tengah... bersidekap? Sombong sekali! Kuroko beranjak maju dengan maksud meninju, apa daya ia tersandung pembatas jalan sukses menyeruduk dada pria merah.

Decihan yang jauh lebih keras.

Ia merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Aroma yang begitu maskulin.

 _Tunggu... aroma ini_?

"Oke, daripada kau semakin berulah dan menjadi bahan tontonan lebih baik aku antar kau pulang. Di mana alamat rumahmu?"

Kuroko mendongak. Tangan kiri terangkat menunjuk arah kiri. Menggeleng. Tangan kanan terangkat menunjuk arah kanan. Menggeleng lagi. Ingin berbalik untuk menunjuk ke arah belakangnya, tangannya sudah digenggam oleh pria yang bersamanya lagi.

"Cukup! Diam dan menurutlah! Atau aku tinggal kau di selokan!" rutuk pria berkemeja hitam itu dengan wajah kesal. Kuroko memperhatikan lama sampai kedua mata menyipit.

"Ahh!" triaknya tiba-tiba membuat pria di depannya sedikit kaget. Kuroko menunjuk wajah si pria dengan frontal. "Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau kelinci yang... ahh bukan singa yang menjadi kelinci, ahh bukan juga! Kau kelinci yang tidak bisa menjadi singa. Ahh itu iya... kan?"

Jika Kuroko sedang tidak mabuk dia akan melihat bagaimana wajah putus asa pria tampan di depannya. Kepala merahnya melirik kanan kiri. Berpasang-pasang mata kini menatap ke arah mereka. Wajahnya kaku dan terlihat sangat kesal apalagi kini Kuroko sibuk tertawa keras masih menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya.

"Kau harus membayar semua- oii Tetsuya!" kata-katanya langsung terputus begitu tubuh Kuroko limbung dan tidak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. "Sial!"

.

.

.

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam yang aneh dan menjadi awal dimulainya kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya.

Kuroko lupa bagaimana kronologinya, begitu ia bisa mengingat ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring tanpa pertahanan di bawah seorang pemuda yang tengah tekun memompa sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya. Kuroko mendengar suara desahannya sendiri. Erangan sang pemuda – yang sangat dikenal olehnya-, suara kecipak ciuman diringi suara kriyutan ranjang. Berputar di kepala Kuroko. Berkumpul dan tidak mau menghilang.

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam. Akan terasa aneh kalau ia meronta. Bisa dibilang mereka sudah mencapai inti permainan, terlalu terlambat baginya untuk meminta dilepaskan. Memberanikan diri, Kuroko melirik wajah lawan bercintanya.

Sepasang mata heterokrom tengah menatapnya. Lurus dan tidak terbaca.

Kuroko gelagapan dan secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangan. Dada kekar. Sepasang puting coklat yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan perut sixpack yang terpahat sempurna. Wajah mungil Kuroko memerah secara cepat.

Oh _shit_!

 _A apa itu tadi_?

Kuroko memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata. konsentrasi.

 _Tunggu_! _Konsentrasi untuk apa_?

"Ehnn,"

Kuroko reflek menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Lagi_?

Tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya semakin bringas menyodok-nyodok isi perutnya. Perih. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama semua ini berlangsung? Kenapa rasanya sudah seperih dan sepegal ini?

"Ahhh ennh"

Kuroko mengeleng-geleng pelan menahan desakan milik pemuda di atasnya yang tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Tanpa sadar kedua tengan Kuroko meremas lengan kekar yang berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sedikit mengangkat kepala, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada sang lawan main. Telapak tangan lebar segera menekan leher kembali ke bantal dan sepasang bibir merah penuh meraup bibirnya agresif.

Gila.

Tidak pernah ia berciuman dengan Kagami-kun seliar dan sedalam ini sebelumnya, bahkan di tengah kegiatan sex mereka sekalipun.

Kuroko mengerang. Sedikit keras kepala untuk membuka mulut.

"Akhh"

Sodokan kuat dan sangat dalam sukses menyundul titik kenikmatannya lagi. Kuroko mendesah keras dan tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya. Benda kenyal dan basah segera bertamu dan memaksa tuan rumah untuk bermain perang-perangan. Saling melilit dan mendorong. Bunyi kecipak basah itu sukses membuat Kuroko hilang akal.

Hisapan kuat pada lidah dan sodokan kuat pada lubang bawah tubuhnya. Kuroko ingin pingsan jika bisa.

"A Akashi enn- kunh," Kuroko berusaha mempertahankan hidupnya. Melepas paksa ciuman basah itu dan segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Tetap susah. Walaupun kedua bibir sudah berpisah tetapi goyangan cepat di selangkangannya masih belum berhenti.

"Akashi-kun..." pangggilan itu tanpa sadar Kuroko desahkan ketika rasa nikmat terus menerus menderanya.

"Sepertinya Tetsuya sudah sadar ya?"

Sodokan dilambatkan. Pelan-pelan. Kuroko menggunakan saat itu untuk mengatur irama nafasnya.

Senyum yang begitu familiar di masa lalu kini terpampang di hadapannya. Bibir merah penuh itu kembali mengecupi bibirnya yang sudah terasa membengkak. Mengecup bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri dengan hisapan kuat pada bibir bawah. Akashi kembali tersenyum ketika melihat bibir bawah Kuroko mengkilap merah, bengkak, persis buah ceri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" hanya dua kata itu yang bisa Kuroko keluarkan. Yang benar saja, melihat sosok Akashi berada begitu dekat dengannya dalam keadaan telanjang membuatnya gugup sekali. Apalagi jika tanpa persiapan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa apanya? Bagaimana bisa kita bercinta maksudnya?" nada ledekan itu dan senyum geli yang menyertainya. Kuroko seperti dilempar kembali ke masa-masa SMP. "Tetsuya sangat nakal kalau sedang mabuk. Dan liar,"

Kuroko menggigit bibir ketika sesuatu mulai berkumpul di ujung kejantanannya.

"Se seharusnya... ini tidak boleh terjadi," ucap Kuroko setelah berhasil menguasi tubuhnya. Dengusan meremehkan Kuroko terima. Gigitan dan hisapan di leher menyusul kemudian. Kuroko segera mendorong tubuh Akashi. "Jangan melakukan itu!" telapak tangan putihnya menutupi bagian leher yang baru saja terkena gigitan nakal.

"Orang yang sejak awal memohon-mohon untuk disentuh tidak pantas berbicara begitu, Tetsuya!" jawab Akashi sambil berubah posisi. Kedua tangannya menarik tungkai Kuroko dan menariknya kuat sampai kepala biru itu jatuh dari bantal. Kedua kaki dipaksa mengangkang begitu lebar dan langsung saja Akashi memompa lubang yang sudah memerah itu dalam posisi duduk.

Kuroko meremas kuat sprei berwarna putih bersih di bawahnya.

"Aku tau kau pun mengingankan ini kan? Kau terus mengeluh tentang kekasih tidak pekamu itu yang tidak mau memberimu kehangatan," seringai lebar Akashi perlihatkan ketika menangkap wajah memerah Kuroko. Anak yang keras kepala seperti Kuroko memang harusnya diperlakukan seperti ini. "Mari kita selesaikan sesuatu yang sudah kita mulai ini, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko ingat malam itu ia melakukannya berkali-kali dengan Akashi-kun. Kuroko baru bisa tertidur ketika matahari mulai menampakan dirinya.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Kuroko merasakan sedikit penyeslan dan rasa bersalah karena sudah mengkhianati orang yang dicintainya. Tapi nafsunya mengalahkan semuanya. Kuroko menyukainya. Dia mengakui merasakan candu ketika bercinta dengan Akashi. Dari dulu sejak pertama mengenal Akashi, Kuroko percaya pemuda itu memang berbakat dalam segala hal dan bakat Akashi di atas ranjang adalah yang paling disukai Kuroko.

Berawal dari sanalah pertemuan kedua dan pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya terjadi. Bercinta seharian tanpa ada penganggu. Mengarang berbagai alasan untuk kekasih masing-masing agar sabtu malam menjadi malam khusus untuk keduanya. Apartemen Akashi yang berada di tengah pusat kota Tokyo menjadi sarang cinta keduanya. Pagi bertemu. Sex sebentar sebelum sarapan pagi. Kadang-kadang memasak sendiri untuk sarapan, tetapi lebih sering pesan masakan cepat saji. Bercinta lagi dengan ronde yang lebih panas dari pagi hari. Biasanya berakhir setelah sore menjelang. Mandi dan keluar bersama untuk makan siang sekaligus makan malam. Dan kembali bercinta semalaman sampai pagi menjelang. Rutinitas setiap akhir pekan yang tidak akan pernah membosankan untuk keduanya.

Kuroko sudah tidak pernah uring-uringan lagi ketika Kagami mulai kambuh ketidakpekaannya. Tidak pernah cemburu buta lagi jika malam minggu Kagami lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sang kakak, Himuro Tatsuya atau ngambek tanpa alasan kalau Kagami tanpa sadar membicarakan teman sekerjanya yang Kuroko akui sexy sekali bernama Alexandra Garcia. Bule tulen dan memiliki tubuh dan payudara yang aduhai. Kuroko merasa kalah sebelum bertarung. Dari pandangan orang luar hubungan keduanya terlihat semakin dekat dan harmonis. Bagi Kagami sendiri itu melegakan karena intensitas kekeraskepalaan Kuroko berkurang drastis. Lagi-lagi tidak peka.

"hahahaha malang sekali ya nasib Tetsuya,"

Kuroko cemberut mendengar ejekan Akashi-kun setelah ia curhat tentang kebebalan sang kekasih. Sabtu malam mereka kembali kencan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akashi bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kuroko duduk di tengah kedua kakinya yang mengangkang. Tangan halus dan kecil tengah memompa kejantanan jumbo sang Emperor Merah. Tangan Akashi mengacak surai biru laut Kuroko. Disingkirkan kasar.

Kuroko berniat mulai memberi _blowjob_ , Akashi segera menarik wajah manis itu ke wajahnya sendiri dan menciumi wajah Kuroko kelaparan.

Dua bibir kembali saling bertemu dan kembali saling memakan satu sama lain. Suara kecupan-kecupan dan desahan saling bersahut-sahutan. Keduanya berhenti ketika pasokan oksigen sudah menipis. Akashi mengelus pipi merah Kuroko. Tersenyum geli melihat si biru yang masih saja payah dalam _french kiss_ walaupun sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Kecupan kecil kembali Akashi berikan.

"Jadi kekasihku saja, Tetsuya! Pasti Tetsuya tidak akan kubiarkan menganggur lama," ajaknya dan sukses membuat Akashi mengecup bantal putih lemparan dari Kuroko.

"Yang ada aku bisa mati muda, Akashi-kun," rengut Kuroko sambil beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjang. Membelakangi Akashi. "Sudah cukup aku sakit pinggang setiap akhir pekan!" tambahnya dengan wajah cemberut yang memancing tawa keras Akashi. Akashi merangkak pelan dan memeluk tubuh telanjang itu dari belakang.

"Bercinta setiap akhir pekan saja Tetsuya masih payah ya, apalagi kalau terus-terusan dianggurkan seperti si Taiga itu?" bisiknya sambil mengecupi leher dan pundak Kuroko. Akashi meringis sakit ketika siku Kuroko menusuk perutnya.

"Soalnya aku tidak mesum macam Akashi-kun!" katanya membela diri. Akashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sandarkan dagunya ke pundak Kuroko. Lama keduanya terdiam menikmati kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

"Sepertinya malam minggu besok aku tidak bisa datang, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko pelan memulai kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terjeda. Akashi menatap wajah samping Kuroko. "Kagami-kun mengajaku untuk menginap di tempat kakaknya. Ada acara makan bersama, Himuro-nii berulang tahun akhir pekan besok," lanjutnya sambil meremas tangan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Suasana kembali sunyi.

Kuroko memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar bisa menatap Akashi lebih jelas. Wajah Akashi datar tidak ada seringai ataupun senyum jail yang biasa ia perlihatkan di hadapan Kuroko. Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi.

"Akashi-kun akan tetap ke Tokyo atau tetap di Kyoto?" tanya Kuroko sambil menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat pria merah di depannya.

"Tetap ke Tokyo. Aku harus menemui Kouki hari minggu," sahut Akashi tanpa nada. Kuroko juga tidak merasakan pelukan balasan dari Akashi. Pemuda biru kembali menegakan duduknya. Keduanya kini duduk saling bersisian. Tanpa ada kontak fisik yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Furihata-kun? Sudah sangat lama sejak lulus SMA kami tidak saling bertemu," Kuroko berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa menjadi tegang.

"Baik-baik saja," lagi-lagi jawaban singkat yang Kuroko terima.

Kuroko melirik Akashi. Pemuda itu tengah menatap ke arah pemandangan kota, tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya. Kuroko mencoba manahan helaan nafas yang terasa mencekik tenggorokannya. Pemuda mungil itu memberanikan diri merapat ke tubuh Akashi. Menarik perhatian sang mantan kapten basket SMP.

"Kalau begitu, kita puas-puaskan malam ini, Akashi-kun," bisik Kuroko tepat di telinga Akashi.

Tidak susah menarik perhatian Akashi menurut Kuroko. Umpankan dirinya sendiri maka perhatian dan fokus Akashi akan ia miliki sepenuhnya. Suasana hati Akashi, baik ataupun buruk bukan masalah bagi Kuroko. Dirinya selalu berhasil merebut atensi pewaris kekayaan keluarga Akashi itu.

Ketika suasana hangat kembali tercipta dan keduanya sudah berada di puncak gairahnya, bunyi dering keras dari telpon genggam Kuroko membuyarkan kegiatan panas keduanya. Kuroko segera beranjak meraih _handphone_ -nya. Akashi menangkap tangan Kuroko yang ingin menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ini dari Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun," bisik Kuroko. Heran sendiri kenapa ia harus berbisik. Akashi dengan kesal melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. kuroko menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab telpon.

"Halo, Kagami-kun?" sapanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kuroko? Malam ini aku menginap di rumahku, kalau kau tidak sibuk bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam minggu bersama?"

Kuroko terdiam lama. Dari dulu Kuroko selalu lemah kalau menghadapi ajakan Kagami. Apalagi menghabiskan malam minggu bersama merupakan hal yang jarang terjadi walaupun status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Kuroko melirik pintu kamar mandi. Akashi masih di dalam.

"Bagaimana, Kuroko?" ulang Kagami dari seberang telpon.

"Ah ya... aku tidak ada rencana ke mana-mana, kagami-kun... nanti kalau aku bisa akan kuhubungi Kagami-kun lagi," jawab Kuroko terkesan terburu-buru.

"Oke. Segera hubungi aku! Aku akan menjemputmu," sahut Kagami kemudian. "Oh iya, sekarang aku sedang di konbini mau belanja untuk makan malam, kau mau pesan sesuatu mungkin?" tambahnya. Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ikut Kagami-kun saja mau makan malam apa,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kabar darimu, Kuroko,"

Saat Akashi keluar dari kamar mandi ia melihat Kuroko yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Duduk di tepi ranjang menunggunya. Senyum tipis Kuroko sematkan ketika menyambut Akashi. Sayangnya wajah tampan namun dingin itu tidak sedikit pun melirik ke arahnya. Kuroko mencoba mengabaikan.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun... Kagami-kun malam ini menginap di rumah dan aku diminta untuk menemaninya. Kalau Akas-"

"Pergilah!" potong Akashi sambil mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna putih. Membelakangi Kuroko.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasakan rasa yang tidak menyenangkan di hatinya.

"Tapi aku belum menjawab iya pada Kagami-kun sih, kalau Akashi-kun ingin aku tetap di sini aku akan menghubungi Kagami-kun jika aku ti-"

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Tetsuya! Tetsuya memang belum menjawab iya, tapi Tetsuya juga tidak menjawab tidak pada Taiga kan? Kalau memang Tetsuya ingin menemaniku, harusnya Tetsuya tidak ragu untuk menjawab tidak kepada pacarmu," tukas Akashi, bernada tenang tapi begitu keras bagi Kuroko membuatnya hanya terdiam.

"Tapi Akashi-kun akan..."

"Akan apa, Tetsuya? Salah besar kalau Tetsuya berpikiran kalau aku akan kesepian. sama seperti Tetsuya, aku juga memiliki Kouki di Tokyo, ingat?" Akashi memegang pundak Kuroko. Kuroko tertunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya tidak menentu. "Lagipula tidak bagus loh kalau Tetsuya memberikan harapan yang sama besar untuk dua orang sekaligus," tambah Akashi dengan senyuman yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Akashi yang biasanya.

"Siapa yang memberi harapan sama besar?" Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Akashi-kun jadi marah? Dan kenapa hatinya menjadi sebegini sesak? "Sepertinya Akashi-kun salah memahami di sini,"

Akashi menghentikan kepanikan Kuroko dengan satu jari ia letakan di depan bibir Kuroko. Menghentikan semua kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda kecil.

"Aku tidak salah paham dan Tetsuya pun tidak pernah salah memberikan kode. Jadi sudah ya! Aku sama sekali tidak mau bertengkar dengan Tetsuya," Akashi mengecup kening Kuroko cepat. Terasa seperti sekedar formalitas saja. kuroko terlihat masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. "Bersiap-siaplah, nanti keburu malam dan membuat pacar Tetsuya cemas!"

Kuroko tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan hangat Akashi yang masih betah berada di pundaknya.

"Lalu Akashi-kun mau ngapain selama aku pergi?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Akashi tersenyum. Menunduk dan mencuri satu ciuman panjang dari bibir manis di depannya.

"Emm mungkin jalan-jalan sendiri, atau mungkin langsung tidur," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. "Tetsuya mau janji satu hal?" tambahnya sambil mencium hidung mancung Kuroko. Pemuda biru mengangguk pelan. "Jangan mau ya kalo diajak bercinta dengan Taiga malam ini," bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko. Terlihat kening putih itu mengkerut tanda pemiliknya tengah kebingungan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya polos. Akashi lagi-lagi mengecup sayang pipi putih mulus Kuroko. Inginnya memberi _kiss mark_ di hamparan seputih salju itu, tapi Akashi masih punya hati untuk tidak membuat masalah antara Kuroko dan Kagami. Memiliki Kuroko sehari penuh setiap akhir pekan sudah cukup bagi Akashi. Untuk sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau di saat aku sendirian, Tetsuya justru asyik-asyik bercinta dengan pacar tidak peka Tetsuya," jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil. Kuroko terpaksa mendongak agar tetap bisa menatap wajah Akashi.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lama tidak bercinta dengan Kagami-kun, apa tidak mencurigakan kalau tiba-tiba aku menolak sedangkan selama ini akulah yang selalu agresif," ucap Kuroko kelewat polos. Akashi tidak sungkan lagi membendung tawanya.

"Lebih mencurigakan lagi kalau nanti si Taiga itu melihat begitu banyak tanda merah di tubuhmu, Tetsuya. Mau kalau Taiga curiga, hem?" tanya Akashi dengan nada jail. Seringai tipis tampak di wajah tampan itu ketika melihat mata bulat di depannya semakin melebar karena terkejut. Kuroko reflek menggeleng. Terlalu bersemangat membuat surai _ice blue_ itu berantakan.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Kagami-kun curiga... kalau Kagami-kun sampai tau tentang kita pasti aku tidak bisa lagi kencan dengan Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko panik. Jari-jarinya meremat kaos putih Akashi erat tanpa sadar. Akashi tersenyum. Mengecup lama kening Kuroko. Mendengus pelan dengan kepolosan si biru yang sudah masuk level keterlaluan.

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih kau cintai, Tetsuya?_

"Makanya, nanti sebisa mungkin Tetsuya harus menolak ya kalau Taiga mengajak bercinta!"

Akashi semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merasakan kepala kecil Kuroko mengangguk-angguk cepat. Mata heterokom indah itu menatap keramaian kota lewat jendela kaca apartemennya. Menerawang.

 _Ini tidak akan mudah. Sepertinya aku mulai menggunakan perasaan_. Batin Akashi.

.

.

.

Dering telepon membunuh kelengangan sebuah ruangan tanpa penerangan. Cahaya putih yang terpancar dari benda elektronik yang masih berbunyi nyaring itu sedikit memperlihatkan siluet tubuh seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa. Dengan perlahan benda kotak itu diraih. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara samar dari arah benda eektronik yang kini menempel di telinga pemuda dalam kegelapan tersebut.

"Akashi-kun, belum sampai di Tokyo kah?"

Suara samar seorang pemuda. Akashi masih tidak bergerak dari duduknya.

"Sudah, Kouki. Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk langsung ke apartemenku?" sahutnya tanpa nada.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah di depan apartemen Akashi-kun, tapi karena sepertinya di dalam begitu gelap aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Akashi-kun dulu," sahutan itu mengundang decakan pelan dari si empunya rambut merah. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ia segera mematikan panggilan dan segera beranjak menuju pintu apartemennya.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat dan tinggi badan yang masih di bawah Akashi berdiri canggung tepat di depan pintu. Tersenyum lembut ketika Akashi mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Aku pikir Akashi-kun belum sampai di apartemen, soalnya gelap sekali," katanya sambil melepas sepatu hitamnya. Furihata Kouki, kekasih Akashi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran. Sebelum ke Tokyo aku baru saja menyelesaikan begitu banyak urusan," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah apartemen. Ia lanjut menuju ke dapur sedangkan Furihata memilih duduk santai di sofa merah sang kekasih. Tempat yang selalu rajin seperti biasa. Furihata sangat menyukai apartemen sang kekasih. "Hanya ada air putih, aku belum sempat berbelanja,"

Furihata menoleh ke arah Akashi yang datang dengan dua gelas air putih. Duduk tepat di sampingnya. Furihata mengangguk pelan. Tanpa menunggu lama, pemuda berwajah manis itu langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih. Menghirup aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Bisa berdua dengan Akashi-kun seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku. Maaf karena selalu Akashi-kun yang harus ke Tokyo," ucap Furihata pelan. Akashi merangkul pundak kecil di pelukannya.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, aku juga harus mengurus pekerjaanku yang di sini," sahut Akashi dengan mata yang menerawang. "Hari ini pekerjaanku di Tokyo tidak terlalu banyak, makanya bisa menemuimu lebih cepat," tambahnya. Tidak ada sahutan dari Furihata. Pemuda itu lebih dari senang untuk bisa menghabiskan malam minggu dengan kekasih yang selalu sibuk.

"Ah iya, Akashi-kun pasti belum sempat makan kan? Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan makan malam untuk-"

Kalimat panjang Furihata terpotong ketika lagi-lagi tubuhnya dipaksa jatuh ke dalam pelukan Akashi. Pemuda merah itu merengkuhnya begitu erat. niat hati ingin bertanya, tetapi otak Furihata serasa membeku seketika saat mendengar permintaan Akashi. Permintaan dengan nada yang entah kenapa terasa begitu putus asa. Tidak ada yang bisa Furihata lakukan selain menjawab 'iya'.

' _Bisakah kita langsung bercinta saja? aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu,'_

Furihata Kouki, pemuda berhati baik yang begitu mencintai sang kekasih. Akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menyenangkan kekasihnya. Yang dia tau Akashi adalah pengusaha muda yang menginginkan hiburan di tengah kesibukannya. Pertemuan rutin keduanya yang hanya bisa dilakukan pada hari minggu membuat kerinduannya membuncah selalu. Dengan senang hati ia akan menghibur Akashi, murni karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besar. Murni karena rasa percayanya yang ia yakini juga dimiliki oleh sang kekasih. Ya itu dulu. Dulu alasan Akashi ke Tokyo memang murni untuk dirinya. Furihata Kouki, pemuda yang polos dan memiliki cinta yang begitu murni tidak menyadari kilat kekecewaan yang terlihat di netra Akashi. Kekecewaan karena pihak ketiga. Sentuhan yang tidak lagi lembut di tubuhnya malam itu hanya dikira sebagai efek akibat penatnya pikiran Akashi karena pekerjaan.

 _Siapa yang pantas untuk diberi simpati di antara keduanya?_

.

.

.

Kuroko cemberut lucu sambil memandang wajah tidur sang kekasih merah. Mendengkur keras tanpa rasa berdosa karena sudah meninggalkan kekasih manis kedinginan tanpa sentuhan. Dengan gemas Kuroko menggigit lengan Kagami, yang hanya mengerang pelan dan berganti posisi tidur. Seratus persen diabaikan membuat Kuroko naik pitam.

"Kagami-kun, kau kejam sekali... aku ditinggal tidur," bisik Kuroko nelangsa. Mata biru jernihnya memperhatikan wajah tampan sang kekasih cukup lama.

Jangankan diajak bercinta, berciuman mesra ala sepasang kekasih di malam minggu saja tidak ia rasakan. Setelah makan malam bersama, Kagami mengajaknya untuk menonton pertandingan basket di televisi. Dirinya menjadi bantal dadakan. Kagami menonton sampai puas dengan berbantalkan pahanya dan dirinya yang harus puas hanya dengan mengelus surai merah gelap pemuda kesayangan. Kuroko sekuat hati mencoba bersabar walaupun kaki sudah kesemutan, berusaha menyahuti komentar-komentar Kagami tentang pertandingan walaupun dirinya sudah hampir tidur karena bosan, berharap akan segera mendapat perhatian ketika usai pertandingan. Tetapi entah karena pertandingan basket yang terlalu malam atau elusan mesra Kuroko di kepala yang terlalu menghanyutkan, Kagami Taiga sudah kalah oleh rasa kantuknya 10 menit sebelum pertandingan basket selesai. Kuroko ingin sekali menangis saking kesalnya.

Mendengus kesal dan tiba-tiba wajah Akashi terbayang. Dengan ceria Kuroko meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja depan televisi. Mencari nomer Akashi dengan tidak sabaran dan segera menekan tombol dial.

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif-_

Suara seorang wanita yang begitu familiar yang menyambut. Kuroko mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Akashi-kun sudah tidur ya?" tanyanya seorang diri.

Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan lemah. Sudah dipastikan sabtu malam ini dirinya akan menghabiskannya seorang diri. Sekali lagi ia melirik sang kekasih yang semakin terlarut dalam dunia mimpi.

"Kagami-kun bodoh!" triaknya kesal sambil melempar bantal sofa ke kepala merah sang pacar.

.

.

.

"Yakin tidak usah aku antar?" Akashi dengan celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar mengantar sang kekasih sampai pintu depan apartemen.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun... Akashi-kun istirahat saja agar nanti sore bisa kembali ke Kyoto dengan tubuh yang segar," sahut Furihata dengan senyum manis yang begitu menenangkan. "Aku akan mengambil masakan dari rumah, ibu sudah membuatkan sarapan khusus untuk Akashi-kun katanya," lanjutnya. Akashi mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada bibi, sampaikan maafku juga karena sudah lama tidak mampir," katanya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Furihata hanya mengangguk maklum.

Akashi masih berdiri di depan pintu sampai bayangan Furihata menghilang di balik pintu _lift_.

"Si kecil brengsek itu! Tidak akan kubiarkan mempengaruhi perasaanku lebih dalam lagi!" umpatnya sambil memijit keningnya dan kembali ke dalam apartemen. Benar kata Furihata sepertinya Akashi memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat.

.

.

.

 **Tiing toong**

 **Tiing toong**

 **Tiing toong**

Akashi mengerang keras. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbuai oleh nyamannya kasur dan badcover tebalnya, kini ia harus kembali ditarik ke alam nyata. Dengan penuh dendam Akashi segera menuju ke sumber bunyi.

Harusnya dari awal dia tahu, hanya ada satu makhluk yang berani mengusiknya. Hanya ada satu manusia yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, mata heterokom Akashi masih saja melebar penuh kejut begitu melihat makhluk pengganggu pagi harinya berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa di depan apartemennya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Akashi masih syok. Kuroko cemberut kesal.

"Pertanyaan Akashi-kun tidak sopan sekali setelah membiarkanku berdiri di sini selama hampir lima menit!" sahut Kuroko datar. Akashi memutar bola matanya. Bersidekap pongah dengan atensi lurus ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi mencoba mengintimidasi si penganggu.

"Aku pikir ini balasan yang setimpal setelah semalam Tetsuya mengabaikanku dan memilih lari pada pelukan kekasih yang selalu Tetsuya katai tidak peka itu," semburnya lengkap dengan seringaian lebar di paras tampannya.

"Akashi-kun –"

"Lagipula Tetsuya tahu ini sudah hari minggu, itu berarti sekarang adalah waktunya aku memanjakan Kouki –"

Akashi kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ulah Kuroko. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memeluknya sambil menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Akashi yang beberapa detik yang lalu masih berusaha menyerangnya dengan kata-kata sinis. Ciuman singkat yang bahkan Akashi tidak sudi menyebutnya sebagai ciuman. Wajah Kuroko terlihat sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kalau Akashi-kun marah gara-gara kejadian semalam aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku terlalu menyedihkan, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih saja kepikiran Akashi-kun walaupun sudah berduaan dengan Kagami-kun? Aku merasa bersalah, makanya aku datang ke sini pagi-pagi... aku mohon maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko tanpa berani menatap mata Akashi.

Akashi terdiam agak lama. Senyum tulus akhirnya tersemat di bibirnya. Tanpa tahu alasannya Akashi merasakan perasaan lega di hatinya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Kuroko dan menariknya ke dalam apartemen. Menutup pintu dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu di baliknya. Meraup bibir merah muda sang pemain bayangan. Cumbuan panas untuk mengusir dingin di pagi hari. Kedua bibir saling berbenturan tidak sabar, menghisap satu sama lain. Perang lidah pun ikut meramaikan. Tangan Akashi tidak mau diam, jaket Kuroko menjadi korban keganasan tangan Akashi. Terlucuti dan terhempas begitu saja di bawah kaki mereka. Melupakan kaos bergaris milik Kuroko, tangan terlatih itu kini berpindah ke celana milik Kuroko. Melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan menarik _zipper_ dalam sekali gerakan. Celana jeans beserta bokser dan dalaman kini sudah menemani jaket tebal berserakan di lantai. Kuroko hanya bisa mengerang disela ciuman ganas tuan muda Akashi.

"A Akashi-kun, tunggu!"

Kaki kiri diangkat dan Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh pintu anusnya.

"Jangan! Belum dipersiapkan..."

"Hukuman buat Tetsuya," sahut Akashi berusaha mendesak kejantanannya memasuki lubang panas Kuroko.

"Aww... tapi sakit, Akashi-kun!" triak Kuroko sambil berusaha mendorong Akashi. Wajahnya mengernyit sakit. Akashi mendecak. Segera menurunkan kaki kiri Kuroko dan membalikan tubuh kecil itu menghadap ke pintu. Dengan cepat Akashi berjongkok dan menghadap tepat ke bongkahan kenyal Kuroko. Gemas, Akashi meremas daging kenyal macam bakpao di depannya. Menguleni pantat sehalus pantat bayi itu, membukanya dan terlihatlah lubang mungil yang selalu menjadi favoritnya tersebut. Akashi ingat Kuroko pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan _rimming_ setiap kali mereka berhubungan badan. Jorok katanya. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli sekarang, selain ingin memberikan Kuroko hukuman ia juga sudah lama ingin merasakan keliatan dan kelenturan lubang itu dengan lidahnya.

Terlambat melancarkan protes, yang ada Kuroko sudah dibuat mendesah-desah sambil mencakari pintu. Perlakuan Akashi di lubang anusnya membuat Kuroko kebelet pipis karena memang dari dulu ia paling tidak tahan dengan geli. Sekuat tenaga, menahan desahan sekaligus berusaha meraih kepala merah Akashi untuk menyudahi kemesuman pemuda absolut itu pada lubang senggamanya.

"Cu cukup, Akashi-kun! Aku... jadi kebelet pipis," desahnya sambil mendorong kepala sang lawan bercinta. Diabaikan. Jilatan, gigitan, dan hisapan brisik terdengar dari arah selatan tubuhnya. Kuroko lemas seketika.

 _Percuma memohon pada Akashi-kun yang sedang kalap_. Pikirnya.

Hampir 10 menit lubangnya dijadikan bulan-bulanan mulut Akashi-kun. Kuroko basah depan belakang. Akashi hanya menyeringai senang melihat pemuda keras kepala tukang protes yang kewalahan melayaninya. Dengan lembut ia kembali membalik tubuh Kuroko untuk menghadap kepadanya lagi. Mengelus belah pipi seempuk _marsmallow_. Mengecup bibir semerah buah stroberi. Terkekeh geli ketika Kuroko terlalu lemas untuk membalas cumbuannya.

"Untuk seterusnya aku akan melakukan ini lagi sebagai persiapan," putus Akashi mutlak. Kuroko mendengus putus asa.

Akashi mendesak tubuh kecil Kuroko semakin menempel ke dinding. Kaki kiri kembali diangkat. Kelelakian Akashi kini lebih mudah memasuki lubang yang telah basah kuyup tersebut. Leher putih beraroma vanila menjadi media menahan erangan nikmat Akashi. Kuroko? Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mendesah.

Bercinta dengan Akashi selalu membuat tenggorokannya sakit walaupun baru memasuki permainan awal. Pemuda itu gemar sekali membuatnya mendesah. Harusnya tadi ia tidak perlu berlari-lari menuju apartemen Akashi, nafas terengah-engah dan harus melayani Akashi, dua hal yang sangat berbahaya bagi tenggorokannya. Baru beberapa sodokan Kuroko kembali mengintrupsi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun! Aku minta minum dulu," mohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau harus memerasnya terlebih dahulu," sahut Akashi kembali mendorong kejantanannya.

Kuroko memutar bola mata kesal dan heran sekaligus dengan otak mesum Akashi. Apa sebegitu _pervert_ -nya otak yang selalu dielu-elukan jenius itu? Sekuat tenaga Kuroko menahan gerakan Akashi. Mata merahnya menatapnya tajam, kesal kegiatan sakral lagi-lagi diganggu.

"Air betulan, Akashi-kun... tenggorokanku kering setelah berlari-lari ke sini, kau tahu?" sewot Kuroko. Akashi terkekeh lagi.

Terlalu sayang melepas dekapan, pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu memilih memboyong tubuh kecil Kuroko dalam gendongan ala Koala menggendong anaknya. Kedua kaki Kuroko melingkar erat di pinggang Akashi. Mengabaikan keberadaan jaket, celana dan seperangkat pakaian dalam di dekat pintu masuk. Akashi mendudukan Kuroko di konter dapur. Menuangkan segelas air mineral dan mendengus geli melihat Kuroko yang meneguk habis air tersebut penuh nafsu. Maju mundur ganteng pelan-pelan sambil menunggu sang kekasih hati menghabiskan segelas air ternyata bukan ide yang buruk.

"Aku bisa tersedak kalau Akashi-kun main sodok begitu saat aku minum," Kuroko lagi-lagi protes. Akashi ingin sekali menjulurkan lidah penuh kemenangan ke arah pemuda manis yang tengah cemberut lucu di depannya.

"Habisnya Tetsuya protes terus, kapan mulainya kalau begini?" Akashi mencoba _out of character_ dengan pura-pura cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kuroko tertawa geli dan segera mendekap pemuda tampan itu dan menghadiahi bibir itu dengan cumbuan penuh cinta. Akashi terlalu senang untuk menerimanya. Perang mulut dan perang kelamin pun dimulai. Dapur sebagai saksi. Dua orang tanpa hubungan itu bercinta bagaikan tiada hari esok untuk mereka berdua. Mendesah, mengerang, dan saling melempar ejekan kekanak-kanakan. Melupakan segalanya.

.

.

.

Furihata Kouki mendekap erat bekal makanan yang dibuat khusus oleh sang ibu untuk Akashi. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Mata coklatnya menatap pemandangan pagi dari kaca jendela sebuah bus kota. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi ia akan sampai di apartemen sang kekasih dan keduanya akan menikmati sarapan bersama. Pemuda itu tentu saja sangat senang mengingat kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih yang memang super sibuk itu terbilang jarang terjadi. Ia rela bolak-balik dari apartemen Akashi – rumah – apartemen Akashi lagi dari pagi buta hanya untuk mengambil sarapan yang memang sudah dibuatkan sang ibunda. Daripada beli makan di luar, pikirnya. Biasanya hari minggu mereka hanya menghabiskannya dengan makan di luar itu pun siang sampai sore hari saja karena Akashi sudah harus kembali ke Kyoto. Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan Akashi merupakan impian Furihata sejak lama. Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling dinantikan olehnya.

Suara dering HP membuyarkan lamunannya. Merogoh saku jaket dengan segera dan tersenyum cerah begitu mendapati satu pesan dari Akashi.

 _Kouki, maaf._

 _Ternyata ada urusan mendadak di Kyoto dan aku harus menyelesaikan secepatnya. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan sekarang, aku ingin menunggumu tadi tapi ternyata pekerjaan tidak bisa menunggu._

 _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku akan membayarnya minggu depan._

Senyum manis itu perlahan menghilang dari wajahnya. Ingin mengeluh tapi ia tahu benar kesibukan sang kekasih. Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, ditinggal ketika tengah asyik menikmati waktu berdua. Membatalkan janji kencan apalagi, terlalu sering. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Menjadi kekasih seorang penerus keluarga terpandang Akashi harus bisa menahan sakit hati dan kesepian. Dulu dia sudah mengambil keputusan dan sekarang ia harus bisa menerima konsekuensinya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menegarkan hati, Furihata Kouki mengetik balasan untuk sang kekasih.

 _Daijoubu, Akashi-kun_ ^^

 _Ini saja ternyata masakannya belum siap, hehehe_

 _Akashi-kun jangan lupa sarapan ya dan hati-hati di jalan_

 _Aku menunggu Akashi-kun minggu depan_ ^^

Menahan sesak di dada yang tiba-tiba menyerang, pemuda itu segera turun dari bis. Menatap kosong sebuah gedung tinggi di mana apartemen Akashi berada. Tatapannya beralih kepada kotak bento dalam dekapannya. Tersenyum tipis.

 _Ya sudahlah. Mungkin lain kali saja._

.

.

.

 _Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya desu_

 _Saat ini saya sedang tidak ada di tempat, jika ada sesuatu yang penting silahkan meninggalkan pesan setelah bunyi biip panjang ini._

 _Biiippp_

 _Kuroko,_

 _Maaf semalam aku ketiduran. Aku harap kau tidak ngambek lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Aku sangat khawatir begitu bangun dan tidak mendapatimu di mana pun? Jangan marah ya, please... hari ini kau ada waktu? Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. kalau kau sudah bangun tolong segera hubungi aku, oke..._

 _Biiippp_

 **END**

Hai, SasShin di sini ^^

Akhirnya setelah hampir satu tahun membaca Kuroko no Basuke fanfic dan menjadikan AkaKuro sebagai pair kesayangan saya bisa ikut andil dalam meramaikan kapal ini ^^

Maaf jika fic pertama terkesan porno dan menyakiti beberapa karakter di sini. _I love_ kagami Taiga _and_ Furihata Kouki, _gomenasai_ karena sudah menyakiti mereka. Tapi menurutku hanya mereka berdua yang pas untuk dijadikan orang ketiga di antara AkaKuro, sungguh tidak bermaksud menyinggung KagaKuro fans ataupun AkaFuri fans ^^

 _I hope I can stay to long in this fandom_ ^^

Mohon bantuannya, _minna-san_...

 _Arigatou_

SasShin


End file.
